


Stars in the Night Sky

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (it’s Peter), Angst, Blood, Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multiple prompt fill, One-sided pining, Tumblr Prompt, tags updated for chapter 4, the I love you Prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: A collection of JonMartin “I love you” prompts. Ranging from fluff to angst.





	1. I’m So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I love you #27 (A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling on the lips). JonMartin. | A/N: First time writing JM. Chapter title is from the Imagine Dragons song.

It’d been a long day for Jon and he just wanted to go home and sleep in peace and not worry about the impending doom that was coming for them. He could hear Martin humming in the break room as he made a cup of tea. Jon smiled himself he put away the statement he been working on into the folder. He looked at the time 7:08 PM, not bad, just after hours.  
He exited his office, only to run into Martin holding a steaming cup of Earl Grey.  
“Oh, sorry.” Jon said, moving back so Martin didn’t spill the cup.  
Martin I did and set the cup down on his desk. “ Did you have something you wanted to ask me?“ Martin asked.  
Jon shook his head, words caught on his tongue. So he coughed instead and looked down at the file he was holding and began to make his way towards the filing section.  
“You should get some sleep Jon.”  
He nodded and step closer towards the filing cabinets.  
“I love you.” Martin murmured.  
Jon nearly fell on the floor, blushing.  
He stood up, “I love you,” it sounded like a taunt, one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling on his lips.  
**~Fin**


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the ways to say I love you, 2 with Jon and Martin please? (With a hoarse voice, under the blankets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Syd for the wonderful request!!! I tried to make this as fluffy as possible for you.

Jon watched the dark sky as he laid outside with Martin, watching the twinkling stars up in the night sky. He was sleepy but content with the fact that Martin was holding his hand and that the other man was happy and warm. That was enough to make him feel content with the date they’d planned.  
He yawned, his voice sore from the fight with Elias earlier in the day but that wasn’t important anymore—Martin was happy and that was the best thing in the world in Jon’s opinion. He smiled to himself as he turned to his head a little to watch Martin staring up at the stars of the night sky, a tiny grin caught on his lips and freckles dusting his cheeks like the stars above them.  
He could feel Martin turn to look at him.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too, Jon.” Martin said, kissing his cheek.  
One of their watches beeped.  
“Oh the meteor shower should be soon then!” Martin said, smile in his voice.  
Jon grinned, “I’m excited.”  
Martin kissed him and they watched the sky light up with meteors.   
**~Fin**


	3. Nebulas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #16 I love you, (over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble).  
> Sub-tags: s4 Potential ending, panic attack.

When Jon manages to finally wrestle away The Lonely’s grasp he could barely breathe without feeling like he’s suffocating. Suddenly, he’s on the floor and he can barely hear anyone around, he doesn’t notice the arm on his shoulder as he tries to focus and breathe slowly without it hitching sharply. He can’t even hear what Martin is saying before he sees him.  
He notices Martin hand him a handkerchief and starts to blots at the tears on his face. Martin is holding his hand and he starts to hear again.  
“—Love you, so much, gah I missed you.”  
He can feel Martin placing a hand on his jaw and running a finger along the sharp bone. Martin is still saying “I love you” over and over again until Jon hugs him and it seems to become a senseless babble. Jon holds him tight—the smell of the sea could no longer be smelt in Martin’s hair and that was calming for him.  
“Martin, Martin we’re okay now, breathe.” Jon murmured.  
 **~Fin**


	4. Collision Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you #18 jonmartin and, if you could, as much angst as possible.   
> After the attempted ritual done by the Lonely fails things go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be read as the prequel to Nebulas. Warning: somewhat graphic detail of Peter’s death, albeit it is short.

Jon can see Martin behind the veil of fog as it parts, he can hear Peter gasping and clutching his throat as the blood pools past his lips and stains his face as it begins to drip down onto the lapels of jacket. Jon watched and sees Martin holding the bloodied knife in his hand, and the tears streaming down the blond’s face as he collapses to his knees. He can’t hear Martin but he supposed the other man is scared, about what he cannot tell because Martin must have released himself from the Lonely’s hold. And then he hears it—the heart wrenching scream that pulls at his own heartstrings—as he watches Martin fall to his side.  
Basira holds Jon back from rushing to check on him. He yells out to Martin, tears blooming on his cheeks and his glasses become fogged as his vision begins to blur.  
“I love you,” he yells out across the field as he watches the fog strengthen and encase Martin’s body.  
Jon can no longer See what is going on without an earsplitting amount of static filing his vision and he Knows something is wrong. That shouldn’t have caused the Lonely to just straight up pick a new avatar. He can tell the others are worried when the fog thickens further and begins to spread. He hears Basira curse as she pulls him back further away from the fog.  
“Jon, Jon we have to go, now,” She grips his hand tightly, “Jon it’s too late, there’s no way we can save him now.”  
He shakes his head, “There has to be a way!”  
Basira sighs and then the next thing Jon sees is darkness.  
 **~Fin**


	5. Sunshine Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jon asks Martin to go to lunch with him they go to the park and Jon watches Martin’s hair turn to gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #6 ILU—On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair. JM

After a long day stuck in the archives Jon family gave up and asked Martin if he wanted to go get lunch with him. He could almost hear Tim scoffing in the background when he asked.  
“Are you–are you sure?”  
Jon almost chuckled before remembering that Tim was listening. “Yes I’m sure.”  
“O–kay,” Martin looked down at his shoes before grabbing his bag and headed for the door, “Are you coming, Jon?”  
He looked up, “Yeah, I am.”  
They walked to a small café near the park. Jon couldn’t think of anything to say as they walked.  
“Jon?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you sure your okay?”  
And if Jon was being honest, “No,” he whispered and if Martin hadn’t been standing close enough to hear him he wouldn’t have even heard him say it.  
Martin stopped walking, “Why?”  
“I don’t know.” His voice is far from sharp, tired even.  
The amount of emotions running through his head were numerous dispute his displeasure of dealing with them.  
Martin stopped to look around before calmly asking, “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe in a bit. Let’s get some food first.”  
Martin nodded and they headed inside the café to order some food. Martin got flirted at by the barista and Jon felt jealous for some reason he couldn’t quite place. Martin laughed at the barista’s joke before turning down the card the guy tried to give him. When they finally got their food and headed outside to the park to eat the lunch Jon finally managed to calm down a bit.  
He watched people walking their dogs and saw Martin’s hair turn golden in the afternoon sunlight, it was stunning.  
“Martin, I…” he paused before taking another bite of his chicken sandwich, “I think I love you.”  
He could feel the tears begin to build.  
“Jon…” Martin looked up, “I love you too.”  
His smile was bright in the afternoon sunlight.  
 **~Fin**


	6. Nightshade and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic battle everyone thinks will happen with the Lonely turns out so much worse than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILU prompt #3, A scream.  
> Not connected with _Nebulas_ or _Collision Course_.  
> Chapter specific tags: blood mention, isolation.

Jon sees Martin through the fog, never fully only glimpses, a button down arm here, a sweater vest there, but never enough for him to reach out to Martin. To take him by the hand and apologize for everything he couldn't say to Martin, everything that didn't make it onto the tapes, all the feelings he'd been keeping to himself from the beginning. He wanted to apologize for not questioning anyone when Martin had gotten locked in his apartment by Jane Prentiss, or when he'd accused Martin of murdering Gertrude.  
There were tears streaming down his face, sharp and unabiding as he watched the fog thickened around him. His knees buckled and he fell to the stony ground. He could feel the heat slipping from his body as the fog began to suffocate him, wrapping around him like an icy cold blanket. He could barely stand when he tried to get up.  
“Martin!” He screamed, “I love you!”  
He can feel the fog trying to suppress him as it tightens down on him, but he fights and thinks of Martin. Of all the cups of tea during long nights and tight cases, of the small smiles and shared jokes and he stumbles as he attempts to get up once more from the cold concrete slab. He can feel the blood welling on his knees from the pavement as he fights against the and through it all he can hear Martin say back, “I love you too,” weakly.  
“I'm coming Martin, just hold on!”  
And that's when everything goes black.  
**~Fin**


	7. Sunrises and Sprinkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin deals with work and tries to not focused on his lost chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #14 “as a whisper in the ear.”  
> Chapter specific tags: one-sided pining.

Martin woke up to his alarm clock beeping. It was Monday again and Martin didn’t want to go into work but he had to because he didn't want to deal with a call from Elias at this hour. It was too early in the morning to deal with that prick. He sighed and rolled out of bed to go shower and picked out a sunshine yellow jumper with pearlescent buttons.  
After he showered he made himself a quick cup of earl grey with milk before leaving, it was raining out so he ended up taking a cab to the Institute. He paid and head up the stairs. He gave Rosie a quick greeting before heading downstairs to deal with another day of brooding Tim and Jon being unhelpful. He knew they were almost done with the current statement’s research component which he’d finally gotten used to doing after so long.  
He could hear Jon yelling at Elias in his office but he focused at the task at hand rather than the amount of negative energy in the department. Once he’d finished the report and had triple checked the Latin he went and made himself another cup of tea, careful to avoid Jon’s office because he was doing another statement recording. He sighed and warmed the kettle on the stove before pulling out a bag of Chamomile, focusing on the silence around him and not the noises outside,  
When he left the kitchenette he bumped into Tim on his way to refill his cup of coffee and quickly worked his way back to his desk to see if he could hand the report to Jon before the daily “fun” rolled in. Jon’s door was open but he still knocked,  
“What is it Martin?”  
“I finished the report Jon.”  
“Leave it on my desk.”  
Martin nodded and dropped the report on the desk.  
“I love you.” He whispered into Jon’s ear before leaving.  
He clocked out for his lunch break because he knew Jon wouldn’t follow.  
 **~Fin**


	8. Scattered Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin tells himself that his feelings for Jon aren’t reciprocated and tries to cope with it by working more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #30, ILU, “Too quick, mumbled into your scarf.”  
> Tags: One-sided pining, or so Martin thought, mutual pining, fluff, slight angst, s3, a broken heart (emotionally).  
> A/N: Yes that is a reference to Mike's scarf, hush. Last one of the series unless someone requests another one. I’ve really enjoyed getting to write these.

Martin woke up to snow covering the windowsill outside when he opened the curtains. He sighed and pulled out his thickest wool sweater from his closet. He searched for the wool scarf that had been left on his desk a few months prior, a dark blue that smelled of storms no matter how many times he washed it. He smiled and wrapped it around his neck before heading to make a warm cup of chamomile tea to take with him on the tube to work.

When he got out of the apartment the wind rushed at his face and tried to cut through his scarf but barely managed to. The line wasn’t bad but he’d started going into work earlier than before to avoid the morning rush. He sipped on the tea as he sped across the city to Chelesa for work. Honestly the train was rather relaxing when it wasn’t filled to the brim.

Which made him think back to the buried statement about the train. He shook his head, _’it was nothing to worry about’_ , he reminded himself. He breathed in slowly and unclenched his hands as he got off at his stop. It was a brisk walk to the Magnus Institute from there which was good in this weather because it was colder than he could take. He tightened his scarf before he made it to the main entrance.

“Morning Martin!”  
“Morning Rosie!” He waved back, voice muffled by his scarf.

He made his way downwards, not even unwrapping it just yet because the building hadn’t quite begun to warm up yet. He could smell the sharpness of the limestone around him as he took the stairs down. He could hear Tim talking about something to Melanie, and from the sounds of it, another statement.

He made his way to the kitchenette to refill his cup and looked at a few emails on his phone as he waited for the kettle to hiss. He pulled out the bottle of honey as he poured the hot water into his cup and replaced the chamomile tea bag with an Earl Grey one.

It had finally begun to warm up a bit so he was able to slip his gloves in a pocket before grasping his mug. He went back to his desk and took off the jacket he was wearing and slung it over the chair. He looked at the statement of the day before sighing. It was one he’d done already but Jon had decided the information wasn't enough.

He took off his scarf and picked up the file before heading to Jon’s office. He paused at the door before knocking.

“Yes?” Jon said.  
“What did you want me to specify on statement #0021302?”  
“You didn’t cite the hospital documents correctly.”  
Martin mumbled under his breath about how petty Jon could be.  
“Is that all you want me to fix or is that anything else you want me to deal with?”  
“That’s it.”  
“I’ll be leaving now.”

Martin closed the door behind him as he headed back to his desk. Drowning the rest of the tea when he sat down.

“Martin. Are you okay?” Tim asked.  
“Could be better.” Martin responded sharply.  
“Jon again?”  
“ _Yes_.”  
Tim patted his shoulder. “Sorry, citations again?”  
“Yeah. The hospital records. Like you can cite them>?”  
Tim raised an eyebrow. “Give me that statement and the citations…”

Martin passed him the papers and finished his cup of tea.  
Tim looked over the paperwork and mumbled under his breath for a couple moments, taking a pen to a separate piece of paper and noted down the citation. He passed it back to Martin and grinned.

“This should fix it. Honestly it’s not well known, even for me, so don’t feel bad. Okay, Martin?”

He nodded and wiped away the tears from his cheeks, and tried to smile.  
“Come’re.”  
Tim opened his arms and Martin hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you.”  
“It’s no problem. Seriously Martin.” Tim responded.  
Tim broke away when they heard Jon’s door open.  
“Trust me.”

And then Tim headed off to go find something for a case. Martin sat back down and opened up the document he had typed up the report on. He found where he need to edit and fixed it before sending it back to Jon via email. Even though Jon was heading towards his desk.

Martin focused on the photo of the case, the only one that wasn’t of the body. It was the house, which looked eerily similar to the one on Hill Top road. He steadied his breathing before looking up.

“Yes Jon? Do you need anything?” He asked trying to keep the sharpness from seeping out.  
Jon blinked as if trying to figure out what Martin meant.  
“I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch?”  
“It’s snowing still if you hadn’t noticed and it’s too cold to walk outside.”  
He heard as Jon huffed out a tiny sigh, before turning around.  
“Was worth a try.”

Martin went back to his tea only to find it empty. He sighed and watched Jon leave. It wasn’t like he was pissed off at Jon for being condescending or anything. He focused on the radiator rattling in the wall behind him and got up. He went and made himself a cup of tea.

He headed into the book section to find a book he needed for another case he was researching. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide from Jon, it was that he was tired of getting told “no” time and time again because he made simple mistakes on citation or write-ups. It was utterly annoying because he still had to cover up the fact that he lied on his CV all the time.

“Ah there it is.” He muttered to himself and pulled it off the shelf.

 _Dictionnaire Infernal_ the spine read. It wasn’t the exact year he needed but it would work for what his research entailed and since it was the 1863 version. It was in French, which he was better at than Latin, which could be considered ironic because the Romance languages were born from Latin.

He headed back to his desk to work on it and not focus on the fact that he was trying not to cry from how much his feelings were being heart. He sighed and focused on the French in front of him and noting what he needed. His pen hit the pad of paper and worked, trying to block out the noise of Jon recording a different statement.

He was so focused that he didn't notice how much time had passed before it was time to leave so he went by Jon’s desk to drop off the report he’d done on top of the other one so that he could get slightly ahead of the incoming flow of documents. He paused at Jon’s door before he knocked on the door. He handed Jon the folder before deciding to speaking.

“I love you.” He mumbled, too quickly through his scarf.  
Jon looked up. “Hmm? Martin I can’t hear you properly, could you…?”  
Martin shook his head. “I need to go.”  
“Oh. See you tomorrow then.” Jon sounded a bit sad.  
Martin turned around to leave.  
“I love you too.” Jon said clearly.  
He stopped in his tracks. “Do you though?”  
Jon looked him in the eye. “I do.”  
“Then why didn't your speak up earlier?” Martin demanded. “I was done waiting a long time ago Jon!”  
Jon flinched. “I’m sorry. I haven’t had much time to focus on myself lately.  
Martin shook his head. “That’s not a…”  
“Solid reason? No it isn’t and I feel bad about that. And I know if you don’t want to date me now that’s fine and I can deal with that.”  
“Of course I want to date you!” Martin said, face flushed.  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do! I've waited three years!"  


Jon looked shocked and tired.  
“So…”  
“Date Friday?”   
“Sure.”  
**~Fin**


End file.
